


The Kitten and the Hedgehog

by MeldeBaggins



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cat Mycroft, Fatcroft!, Fluff, Gen, Hedgehog John, John is erinaceous, Kitten Sherlock, Sherlock is tiny and possessive, based on fanart, mycroft is fat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeldeBaggins/pseuds/MeldeBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has been captured.</p><p>Based on this adorable picture: http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/22/c4/c6/22c4c6ef9120d8dc534cc5b1385eb07a.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitten and the Hedgehog

“Give him back, Fatcroft!” the little black kitten shouted. Sherlock clambered over his bigger (much bigger) brother, batting a paw at Mycroft’s chubby jowls. His efforts were disappointingly ineffectual.

“I don’t see why I should,” Mycroft drawled. One ginger paw stroked back and forth on the spines of the hedgehog trapped beneath him. John squeaked angrily. He was, in Sherlock’s informed opinion, the most dangerous _erinaceus_ in existence, and very much did not appreciate being put in a situation where his skills availed him none.

“He’s _mine_ ; he doesn’t like you!”

“I do not believe that his _disliking_ me is a valid reason for me to relinquish him.” Mycroft’s smug grin could have earned him the epithet “Cheshire”.

Whatever John was trying to say was lost to the carpet, but Sherlock surmised that it was rather uncomplimentary. Which was too bad, because Mycroft deserved all the insults he could hear.

Without any further warning, Sherlock champed on Mycroft’s ear, dragging the larger cat's head sideways. Mycroft hissed in pain, but shifted his weight just enough that John was able to scramble out from underneath him. The furious hedgehog rounded on his tormentor, then curled into a spiky ball. Sherlock dodged out of the way just as John rolled right into Mycroft’s sensitive nose. Mycroft screeched, glorious music to Sherlock’s ears, and as his brother began to tend to his wounds, Sherlock herded John to their hiding place under the sofa. (Mycroft couldn’t fit under there because he was _fat_.)

“Thank you,” John said, somewhat begrudgingly. Sherlock knew how much he hated to be rescued.

“No matter,” Sherlock purred, delicately washing a paw. “I knew you would take care of him eventually. I just wanted to hurry things along, because I need you.”

John shook his little head, then trundled up to Sherlock, settling down next to him and closing his eyes. Sherlock purred happily and snuggled closer to his friend, not really caring that John’s spines were digging into his coat. The warm, fuzzy feeling made up for that.


End file.
